A Mage, a healer, and a dragon
by Dark Saboteur
Summary: Fire Emblem:Awakening, Lissa, Robin, and Nowi have a special night.


**(Robin is the default name of the avatar)**

**This is a Lemon. If you don't like then don't read. Reviews are appreciated.**

"Finally!" Chrom shouts, "We've brought that bastard down! We have avenged Emmeryn!"

He thrusts his Falchion in the ground and rests on the hilt. Lissa grabs Robin's hand, Gregor and Nowi stand, silent. Lon'qu stays silent as ever while Panne and Gaius murmur among themselves.

After about 5 minutes of silence and thinking Chrom picks his sword up from the dirt and fills the whole in his sheath.

"All right, it's time to go back to Ylisstol. We need to go and make sure the city is safe." Chrom tells the others. "But it's getting dark, I say we camp here tonight, and then head to Ylisstol in the morning."

"Agreed." said Robin, nodding his head. "Lissa, Gregor, Nowi, and I shall camp on the East. You, Panne, Gaius, and Lon'qu will camp on the West, so that we can guard both sides."

"All right. Then let's set up camp, see you tomorrow Robin."

"Goodnight." said Lissa, grabbing Robins hand and leading him to where their camp would be. Nowi and Gregor followed. Chrom and the others headed West to their campsite.

**2 hours later...**

Robin, Lissa, Nowi, and Gregor are laying on the ground, staring up at the stars. Bugs buzz. Grass rustles. Tree branches creak and Gregor snores.

Robin is the only one awake, and he starts to think about Lissa, his beautiful wife-to-be. He thinks of her blonde hair, how soft and delicate it is. He thinks of her lips, how supple and pink they are. He moves down and thinks of her B-cup breasts, how smooth and white they are. The pink of her nipples compared to the snow colour of her skin. He thinks of her flat stomach, and he thinks of her long, soft legs.

The more he thinks of this, the harder his "member" gets. He keeps thinking and thinking until he can't take it anymore. He decides to sneak off into the woods and hide behind a tree. He plans to release the tension in his pants, he sticks his hand into his pants and starts to stroke his "second brain". He then grips and and moves his hand back and forth, feeling a little bit of pleasure every time he pulls forward.

"Robin?" He hears a small voice. "Robin where are you?"

He recognises the voice.

"_Lissa_!" He thought to himself. He takes his hand out of his pants and clears his throat. "Yes?"

"Oh, there you are." Lissa said clasping her hands over her heart. "I was worried. What were you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just," he tried to think of an excuse, "going to the bathroom." That was all he could come up with. He scolded himself in his head for such a stupid excuse.

"Oh." Lissa looked down at his pants and saw a small bulge. "Are you sure that's all you were doing, my love? Because your lower half tells a different story."

Robin looked down and saw the bulge and realised his hard-on hadn't gone away just yet.

"Umm." He hummed. "Well, you see..I-I was laying down next to you and I just started to think about how beautiful you are and then I-" Lissa put her finger to his lips.

"I was thinking about you too. I was actually thinking about quite a few parts of you to be honest." Lissa smiled at him and giggled a little. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms behind his neck. She brought her head closer to his and slightly opened her mouth and tilted her head. She was going in for a kiss and Robin knew it. He did the same as she and their lips met. They kissed for a long time until he pulled away.

"Lissa, I love you." He said, looking into her big glossy eyes.

"I love you too, Robin." She responded.

He then kissed her forehead. And then made his way down her cheek, then her jaw, then neck, and finally her chest. He opened her top and removed it, revealing perfect, petite, smooth and supple breasts. White and creamy and topped with small pink nipples. He kissed down her chest and then finally onto her left breast, licking it and nibbling her nipple. Lissa threw her head back in pleasure and kept Robin's head on her breast.

"Ohhhhh." She moaned. "Don't stop, it feels so good."

Robin listened and sucked harder. She moaned again and her body writhed a little. He stopped sucking and ran his finger gently from her chest, down her abdomen, and onto her skirt.

"We should get this off shouldn't we?" He whispered in her ear. Lissa nodded and licked his earlobe and nibbled it. Robin grabbed the waistband and pulled down, revealing lace pink panties. After having removed her skirt Lissa grabbed his shoulder and looked at him.

"Wait a second." She said.

"What?" He asked, puzzled and concerned.

"Why are you still wearing everything? That's unfair." She giggled and gave a sly smile. She removed his jacket and unbuckled his pants. She removed his boots and took off his shirt. She then started to rub his crotch, feeling his bulge get bigger. "Ooh you're getting excited aren't you?"

Robin bit his lip and grabbed her breasts, gently rubbing and occasionally squeezing them. Lissa moaned and squeezed his dick. Robin groaned and squeezed her right breast. They kissed passionately and continued to fondle each other.

"I think it's time to get these off, don't ya think?" She pulled at his pants. Robin nodded and she slid her whole body down with his pants. Gently running her tongue down his stomach. She then removed the pants and got on her knees.

"What're you doing?" Robin asked.

"I wanna know what my future husbands dick tastes like." She giggled and pulled down his undergarments, revealing an above average 7-inch "extension". "Wow!" Lissa exclaimed, "You're so big! I can't wait to get this in me!"

Lissa then started to stroke his dick. Rubbing back and forth. She then gripped it and started jerking it, resulting in groans and moans from Robin. She stopped and let her hand slide to his testicles and played with them. After that she lifted his dick and licked from the base to the tip, feeling his entire shaft with her tongue. She licked the tip a few times and looked at him as she did.

She put the tip in her mouth and sucked, slowly moving down the shaft with her mouth. She got 5 inches of it into her mouth and sucked hard, resulting in a moan from Robin. She pulled the dick out and put it back in repeatedly. She hummed on it and played with his sack while sucking and moving her head back and forth. He fondled her breasts and thrust into her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Robin shouted. "You're so good at this! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

She sucked more and more, jerking his dick and licking the tip and sucking as much as she could.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Robin warned her. She then thrust as much dick as she could into her mouth. "I'm cumming! Oh!" Robin exclaimed and he shot strings of cum into her mouth. She swallowed every string and gulped it all down. Robin relaxed and took his dick out of her mouth.

"You don't think we are done do you?" Lissa asked him. Robin shook his head vigorously. "Good." She smiled and removed her panties. She revealed and beautiful pussy with one small triangle of hair in the middle.

"Oh my god." Robin said.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Lissa panicked, covering her lower half.

"No! Nothing!" Robin quickly replied. He got in his knees and gently moved her hands. "It's just so sexy." He looked up and genuinely smiled at her. He then started to kiss her leg and slowly move his hand up her leg. She say down slowly and let him kiss her and caress her legs. She moaned loudly as he got closer and closer. Right before he could get to it he heard another voice.

"Guys!" The voice shouted.

Robin looked up and saw Nowi, standing before them looking at them.

"You guys are doing this?!" Nowi shouted, "Without me?!"

Robin gave a very confused look until she removed her clothes in one graceful motion. She revealed snow-white skin and pink nipples and a pussy that was small and had a single stripe of hair on it. She walked towards them, swinging her hips seductively.

"Robin," Lissa said. "Nowi and I have been talking recently and we want to have a threesome, with you and me and Nowi. How do you feel about that?"

The three of them stood bare naked in the forest and Robin looked from Lissa to Nowi and back to Lissa. He smiled and stood up. He walked over to Nowi and grabbed her waist. He leaned in and kissed her, allowing her tongue to wrestle with his. Lissa watched and smiled at the sight. Robin and Nowi kissed, each ones tongues going into the others mouth. Lissa watched and let her hand slide to her pussy and insert her index finger into it, releasing a gasp from her.

She put it in deeper and then started to pull it out and then back in. She fingered herself while Robin and Nowi exchanged saliva. Finally Robin grabbed Nowi's small breasts and rubbed them. He then licked them and sucked them making her moan. He then kissed down her stomach as he did Lissa but then started to kiss around her tiny pussy. He kissed and kissed until he reached the lips of her pussy.

"OOOOOOH!" Lissa moaned as she fingered herself harder and faster. "Lick her! Lick her pussy! Stare at me while you do it!" Lissa practically begged.

Robin made Nowi sit down in front of Lissa and lay on her back. He spread her soft, think legs and started to lick her lips. He stared directly into Lissa's eyes while doing it and Lissa bit her lip. She fingered faster and threw her head back and moaned. As Robin licked Nowi, she decided to tilt her head back and remove Lissa's finger from her pussy. Nowi then scooted Lissa closer to her and started to lick her clit. She licked fast and hard, causing Lissa to moan and tightly grip grass with her fingers.

Robin continued to look at Lissa, and she returned the eye contact. They licked for minutes and minutes until finally Nowi yelled,

"I'm gonna cum!" When Robin heard that he thrust his mouth onto her pussy and let the cum shoot into his mouth. He swallowed every string. And then Lissa came into Nowi's mouth and Nowi swallowed as well. Lissa and Nowi moaned in unison and Robin started to stand up.

"Sit next to each other." He ordered, like the tactician he is. Lissa and Nowi obliged and sat, stark naked next to each other. Robin kneeled down and got in between Lissa's legs. He slowly put his dick in her tight pussy and she moaned.

He slid it further and further until all 7 inches was in her. He then pulled out a little but then thrust back in, hard. He thrust so hard she moved and her tits bounced. He thrust again an again, making her tits bounce constantly. Nowi wanted in so she started to suck on Lissa's breasts. Robin had his hands on Lissa's waists while he thrusted and Lissa had her hand on Nowi's head, keeping it on her tit.

"Fuck me Robin! Fuck me hard!" Lissa yelled.

Robin thrust harder and faster until he was nearly a blur from the waist down.

"I'm gonna cum!" Robin and Lissa said in unison and they came together, the white fluids mixing together.

"Fuck me next!" Nowi said.

Robin wasn't one to pass up such an opportunity so he climbed atop Nowi and shoved his dick into her pussy.

"You're tight as fuck!" Robin yelled. "It feels so good!" He thrust harder than ever and he made Nowi move so much she had to keep readjusting herself. Finally Nowi came all over his dick, screaming as she did it.

"Ooooh! You're so good Robin!" She exclaimed.

Finally after he had fucked each girl and they were all satisfied the laid down on the ground.

"You're amazing Robin." Nowi said.

"I'm so glad you're mine. Nobody could fuck me like you can." Lissa said.

Then they all lay on the ground, bare, and Robin lay with a girl on each arm. The next morning they awake and Lissa kisses Robin and Nowi gets dressed. Once they are all dressed they get up and head back to camp. They wake Gregor and meet up with Chrom and the others.

"How was your sleep?" Chrom asks them.

"Good." Answered Robin. "Best sleep of my life."


End file.
